The attitude or vector spatial orientation of an aircraft is typically controlled using a plurality of fluid diverting control surfaces. Air flowing over or against these control surfaces during flight generates fluid forces on those surfaces. These forces and their corresponding moments about the aircraft's center of mass help control the aircraft's attitude. Most aircraft experience low fluid forces on their control surfaces in Vertical Take Off and Landing aircraft, Short Take Off and Landing, and/or Short/Vertical Takeoff and Landing aircraft (VTOL, STOL and/or S/VTOL) typically do not experience strong fluid forces on their control surfaces during hover or low speed operation.
Many aircraft utilize turbojet thrusters. Positioning control surfaces within the hot fluid plumes produced by these thrusters requires the use of heat resistant materials. The costs of these materials significantly add to the expense of an aircraft's manufacture. Additionally, operating a control surface in the hot air plume of a thruster reduces the operating life and increases the maintenance costs of the control surfaces. Aircraft prime movers typically comprise propellers or fans to accelerate more air flow and reduce thrust fluid velocity relative to the surrounding air. However, fan diameters and area are typically limited by ground clearance.